Belonging
by yourpenmate
Summary: J.R.R. Tolkien wrote many times that Middle-earth was located on our Earth, what if it really did existed and it was a period during Earth's early years that was forgotten through time and evolution. When history became legend, how will a certain wizard's act, a published piece of historical fact disguised as fiction and a 21st century dweller affect one particular quest?
1. Prologue

**hello lovelies! **

**This is my very first the Hobbit FanFiction. I read the book quite some time ago and fell completely in love and then I got even more hooked when I watched Peter Jackson's Trilogy. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy reading this story. I don't have an extensive amount of knowledge regarding all that exist in Middle-earth but I try to do my research so I don't appear stupid but please, don't be too judgmental of that, ****although it'll be nice if you correct me if i do get things wrong. **

**The contents of this Fanfiction will be a little different from the book and the movies although I will associate some things from both the book and the movie every now and then. I'll pretty much integrate the contents of both the movie and book together in this story. It'll focus mostly on Thorin and the OC.**

**Also, I might spell things differently. EG. I might spell 'Kili' instead of Kilí and my only excuse is that, I'm terrible and don't know how exactly to do those fancy letters in my computer each time (or perhaps I'm just _too lazy_) but I'm apologising in advance if that will bother you. **

**Constructive criticisms are very welcome and since I'm sort of new to this Fandom, I would really like to hear what you guys think so far. So please don't hesitate to drop a REVIEW **

_**Disclaimer : I unfortunately do not own Thorin & Company, Bilbo Baggins or Gandalf or any Middle-earth related things/people that I mention in my story, they are all properties of JRR Tolkien & some scenes from the movie later on are property of Peter Jackson**_

**:)**

* * *

><p>The Earth is very old. As everything that this planet contained evolved and the element of time continued to progress, the Earth bore witness to even the smallest detail of her growth. The Earth became home to many, ranging from living things to those things with little purpose.<p>

A very, very long time ago, when the Earth was very young and she was only beginning to learn about the things that inhabited her, she was home to a variety of races of living creatures. The Earth housed a number of peoples from different races. There were the _free peoples_, ranging from men, elves, dwarves, hobbits, and a number of other races which has little role to this certain tale. As well as housing the free, Earth also housed _enslaved peoples_, many of those who had been enchanted by evil and not born with evil intentions and they consist of the races of the trolls, spiders, wargs, goblins and orcs.

This tale begins when one of the Istari, or wizard as known by the common tongue, broke away from his purpose and duties. He was known amongst his past allies as Pallando, one of the Blue Wizards. Do not be quick to judge for Pallando has not always been so corrupted. Pallando was once a kind soul, like you and me, and he later on perished and died as one for he never really had bad intentions. Pallando had always dreamt of something beyond the present and he accomplished that when he created an object that would serve as his tool to travel through time. When the other wizards learned of Pallando's intentions, they banished him and so, Pallando fled from his comrades, no longer holding the title as the Blue wizard. He possessed only a pair of stones covered in runes inscribing a powerful spell, stones that weighed with so much power.

The wizards, nor anyone else in Middle-earth ever saw Pallando again after his banishment. Little did they know that all that remained that would ever give a clue of his whereabouts was one of the pair of stones he left behind. That stone, unlike its pair, have the power to transport anyone to the realm of the future and without the other stone, one would be unable to return to their origin. The other stone was still in Pallando's possession when he found himself in modern day, many millennia later from his origin. The stone in his current possession would be his ticket back to the Middle-earth…although returning was something the wizard never considered to ever do.

In the future, as Pallando soon realised the race of Men had prospered over the other races of the past. There was no longer any presence of the other races that he recalled to be very dominant, such as the elves or the dwarves. As the Age of Men continued to flourish, the other races dwindled and simply succumbed to extinction. Unbeknownst to Pallando, the stone he left behind in the past served as portal to the future where he now was.

Back in the past, in Middle-earth where he left one of the stone behind, different creatures of Middle-earth would unknowingly stumble upon the object, thus, transporting these creatures to the future. However, unlike Pallando, these creatures were not aware of the turn their fates took and so, some of them perished severely for they do not know nor recognise the environment around them. On the other hand, some of those that were wiser and braver, managed to live amongst the race of Men of the future and thus, managed to evolve as time went on.

The ancient time where the Middle-earth existed was forgotten by both Science and Religion. Perhaps it was because so many years have passed since the fall of Middle-earth following the Age of Men. However to some, the wiser and curious ones amongst modern Men, the clues of the past left behind by relics and antiquities served as clue as to what might've occurred during the Earth's early years. While some of them recorded their findings and spent all their lives studying the unknown, many in society simply regarded them as delusional, thus, not many believed their claims. Among those was a writer who chose to publish his findings by disguising it as fiction… his name might be familiar to a contemporary audience for many in this day and age enjoyed his writing. His name was John Ronald Reuel Tolkien and he always believed that the creatures in his fictitious writing once existed altogether.

One particular event however may soon alter Tolkien's findings that he disguised in his fictitious tale about a certain Hobbit's unexpected journey. And that is where this particular tale begins…

The tale begins during the Third Age of the Year 2941 in Middle-earth where a Company consisting of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard were journeying through the dangerous paths across Middle-earth in a quest to reclaim the kingdom of Erebor and it's treasures from the dragon, Smaug.

Led by the heir of Durin, Thorin Oakenshield, the group has only left the halls of the Elven dwelling of Rivendell. They were headed for the Misty Mountains to continue their quest to the Lonely Mountains upon learning the hidden message on the map that informed them of the secret door that would lead them inside the Kingdom of Erebor. With plenty of time in their hands, the leader of the quest, Thorin was not that eager to allow his men to laze around. That is why he was very displeased when his companions, particular Bombur, began to ask for a _'quick rest'_ for apparently, they're almost out of breath climbing up the mountain with nowhere to go but up.

Thorin was initially irritated, although it did not show in his impassive face. They have plenty of time to rest tonight when they make camp, he thought to himself but gave in to the dwarves' demands when the wizard began to agree to the idea of the quick rest.

While Fili and Kili, as the youngest dwarves with the sharpest eyes were sent to scout the area, the remaining members of the company were already enjoying their much anticipated rest. While Bilbo, the hobbit conversed with the wizard, Gandalf about a particular matter that Thorin did not care about, the remaining dwarves were also conversing amongst themselves. Bombur, in particular has already began eating some of the elven foods he has taken along with him as part of his own stash while Ori and Bofur spoke to him about how efficient it would be if he rationed his own supply of food. Nori, Dori, Bifur and Dwalin stood guard in case any danger ensues while Balin, Gloin and Oin sat on the large rocks to rest their tired feet.

Thorin, eager to keep moving decided to also scout ahead with his nephews. He announced it to the others and soon began to walk ahead. Thorin looked around his surroundings and saw nothing but mostly barren land with some trees occasionally here and there. He sighed to himself and thought of Erebor, he has waited long enough to reclaim what was rightfully his' and a sense of anticipation took over him as he thought of finally slaying the beast that sent his people to exile. Thorin, often quiet and very reserved never spoke of his great anticipation when he finally reach the Lonely Mountain for he had lived so many years of his life dreaming of the day that the Durin's folks of Erebor finally reclaim what was rightfully theirs.

Thorin's thoughts came to a halt when he caught sight of an object on the ground that seem to shine when the sunlight hit it, the beam of the light temporarily blinding Thorin's eyes. Intrigued as to what it could possibly be, Thorin curiously reached for the small object on the ground, his calloused hand coming in contact with the roughness of the small object no bigger than a small stone. However, as soon as Thorin came in contact with the object, he was engulfed with the bright orangey-red light that had earlier reflected on the stone from the light and suddenly he was gone. His figure disappeared completely, leaving nothing but the stone he held earlier on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>i know the whole 'character-goes-to-present-day' has become clichéd but I really enjoyed the idea of it. please give this story a chance though and don't let that turn you off! :3<strong>

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW to let me know what you think so far. **

**thanks heaps :)**


	2. Strangers and a Queer Place

Different scents lingered about in the air, from the loin chops being cooked inside one of the apartments by the road to the strong scent of pollution from the noisy cars and the week-old garbage that hasn't been collected for the week yet. Different noises were prominent, from the heavy footsteps against the footpath made by the hustling and bustling men and women who carried on with their daily routines to the noisy beeps and screeches of cars hurrying along the road. It may be a familiar scenario for someone like you and me but to a particular dwarf who opened his eyes only to be greeted by such foreign scenario, it was very daunting.

All of the sudden, Thorin Oakenshield, King of Durin's folks and future King Under the Mountain found himself very much intimidated by the tall, foreign looking living quarters that towered above him, the bright neon lights that surrounded him emitted not by the fire or the sun or the moon but by foreign objects made from coloured glass, the strange moving objects that roared as they moved with people inside them as a form of transport but most importantly, Thorin was very intimidated by the fact that all he could see that he was familiar with was the race of Men around him, however, they were oddly dressed in such curious looking attire that made Thorin quite hesitant to approach them. He knew he was no longer in Middle-earth but he does not know exactly where he was.

Unbeknownst to Thorin, he landed himself in the bustling Manhattan, a populated district of New York City in the 21st century.

Back in Year 2941 in the Misty Mountains of Middle-earth, the Company was ready to continue their journey when they realised that they were missing a dwarf…not just any dwarf but the leader of the Company. Of course, they cannot continue on their path without Thorin and so, they spent the next few hours searching for Thorin, calling out his name and searching every nooks of their surroundings.

"He's gone," a few moments later, it was the words that the dwarves exchanged amongst each other when they went to report their search to one another.

"D-Do you think something bad happened to him?" shaken and very much afraid at the possible fate Thorin faced, their burglar spoke. The dwarves then exchanged looks amongst themselves, horrified as Bilbo's question sunk into their heads.

"No, that's impossible, he's very capable of protecting himself," Balin was the first to disregard the daunting idea. The others soon murmured their agreement, after all, Thorin was the leader of this quest for a certain reason, his bravery being one.

"No, I agree with Balin," the wizard soon spoke. Gandalf as well, no matter how wise he was, haven't got a clue as to where Thorin could possibly have gone. Thorin was not the sort to wander around for long and since he was the keenest to get to the Lonely Mountain, Gandalf doubted very much that the dwarf was still wandering around. "But we must continue our quest, I'm sure Thorin will come around and find us," suddenly, he announced, putting a halt to the dwarves' murmured arguments amongst one another. His words surprised the dwarves, even the hobbit for the last thing they expected after losing their leader was to continue the quest.

"But Gandalf, I think you've forgotten that Thorin is in possession of the map and the key," Bilbo, being the smart little hobbit that he was, pointed out.

"This quest is pointless now," continued Dwalin, looking irritated the most.

"Gandalf, we cannot go on without Uncle," stated Fili with the others agreeing.

"We set out for this quest with Thorin, it is only right that we continue it with him, when he returns," Balin told the wizard what the others were thinking. Loyalty amongst the dwarves was a very important trait and the dwarves of Thorin's company would not dare to continue their quest without their leader due to their loyalty to Thorin.

The wizard sighed to himself, well aware that any attempts of persuasion wouldn't make the dwarves budge and from the looks of it, even the hobbit was now on the side of the dwarves regarding this matter. "What do you all propose then?" the wizard asked.

"Let's go back to Rivendell!" it was Kili who answered first, apparently, he was the keenest to go back to the land of the elves, "to, uh, wait for Uncle there, nothing else," he quickly added when he earned questioning looks amongst the dwarves regarding his keen nature to return to their lodgings not very long ago.

"I say we continue to search," disagreeing with Kili, Dwalin said.

"I think it's wisest if we go back to Rivendell," finally, Gandalf spoke, taking Kili's side, much to the young dwarf's chagrin, "in there, we are not in the sight of any enemies lurking about and that is also where Thorin might return for it is easier to venture back to Rivendell and meet us there than here where we are surrounded by vast nothingness," the wizard clarified.

* * *

><p>A sea of people swarmed the busy subway station as the orchestrated noise of footsteps against the floor headed in different directions surrounded the busy place. Among those people was a young woman by the name of Pippa Baker or Pip as she'll be referred to be addressed as in this tale. Pip, a young woman now at her wits' end was only carrying on about her daily business without a suspicion that tonight, her very world would be turned upside down. But before that, here's an introduction about Pip.<p>

It was mentioned that she's at her wits' end…you see, Pip has recently lost her job, leaving her with no source of money and with no source of money, it meant that the order and balance of her life will soon be altered. In this particular time and place, money is a vital thing for one to continue living, as harsh as that idea may be. Money in this Age of Men kept the world flowing and moving on smoothly. Money was pretty much in control as much as the leaders of the world were for money provided people with food, shelter, education, their medical bills and to some…money provided them with 'friends' whom they could feel a sense of belonging to. However, to Pip, she's not in need of money for 'friends', she's in need of money to keep a roof above her head and her stomach full. In need of money to continue living the balanced life she has achieved and tried to maintain for a very long time.

From a very young age, Pip had always wanted nothing but to blend in with the crowd and live a satisfactory, peaceful life. Born as the third youngest daughter in a family of ten children, Pip was mostly neglected all her life, mainly because she was neither the eldest nor the youngest. However, one must not underestimate Pip, which many often do because of her small size and baby faced features. She had set off and lived on her own once she independently can and have never looked back. She settled in the bustling lifestyle that Manhattan has to offer, maintaining a fair life.

Pip's role in this particular tale comes just as she was leaving the busy subway station. She has an invisible thunderstorm cloud above her head for she was in a very foul mood that particular day after spending her entire day searching for a job with no success. She left her apartment early this morning feeling hopeful but she's now returning feeling hopeless. All Pip wanted was to stay in the same cycle of her life, the _wake up in the morning, eat, go to work, come home, eat, sleep, repeat _cycle that she had been practising for so long. That cycle of her life kept her conformed to the busy life of Manhattan around her but now without a job, she found herself suddenly in the harsh world of an unemployed person…and she didn't liked that, not one bit.

As she was thinking about the only precious thing she has left, her apartment and the comforts of her home, Pip's deep thoughts was interrupted when she caught something very suspicious from the corner of her eyes. Pip has always been a meticulous young lady and now was the time when her keen sense of awareness comes into handy. She brought her purse closer to her chest, although it was practically empty, and continued to walk through the busy streets that she knew very well. She was aware that she was being followed because although there were people headed to the particular direction she was headed, Pip also knew that the shadow that trailed behind her had been following her every footsteps since she left the station.

The last thing Pip wanted right now was to get robbed, for she have nothing in her purse but $5 and a few cents or maybe even less. She then turned towards a particular street, where there were less people and where she could confront her stalker. Upon escaping the sea of people on the main street, Pip slowed down her pace and listened to the sound of heavy footsteps right behind her. She counted up to three in her head, one…two…three.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" came her demanding voice as she turned around, pepper spray can in hand as she glared at her suspected stalker.

She was a little taken aback when she came face to face with the her suspected stalker. Firstly, he was almost as short as her, maybe he's a little taller by a few centimetres which was very rare for Pip to see since she was used to having everyone tower over her. Secondly, he wore the most curious attire.

"It's not Halloween and there's no Comic Con conventions around, what do you want from me?" she demanded once more, threatening to spray her pepper spray at him at any given time as he looked back at her, blue eyes very wide in great confusion.

Upon hearing her words, Thorin tried his hardest to understand them. _Halloween? Comic Con?_ What in Mahal's name were those things? His blue eyes wandered towards the object in her hands that she was threatening him with. It made Thorin a little curious as he wondered to himself what was inside the little canister that she so threatened him with.

He does not even know why he chose to follow her among all the sea of people he came across since he woke up in this strange world. Well, one reason for it was because she was the smallest one he's seen so far who's not a youngling. She reminded him of his Hobbit a little for she stood almost the size of Bilbo, if not, only a little taller. Her shortness also made Thorin feel a little more comfortable for he felt taller than in the company of Man. However, Thorin was beginning to regret even thinking that this particular maiden, so full of spunk, would be helping him in any way.

"I mean no harm," came his baritone voice moments later, he spoke to her flatly, disguising any sign of intimidation he currently felt.

Now his words didn't came out believable to the ears of the young maiden who stood before him, threatening to spray him with her pepper spray in case he does something she does not like. Pip continued to look at him as anyone would look a stranger. "What do you want from me?" she asked him the same question she asked him over and over again earlier, only this time, she didn't sound so demanding with her softer tone.

"I'm lost," claimed the strange man as Pip looked around, for any signs of help in case she's in grave danger. She eyed the hilt of his weapon which he carried on his back and felt extremely cautious.

"Where are you headed?" she continued to ask, now lowering her pepper spray but holding it with a deadly grip. She eyed him from head to toe, curious about his outfit of choice. Where most people often wear the typical trousers and shirts combination, it was an unusual sight to see someone sport some long fur coat that concealed his armoured torso beneath. It was more of a costume than a day to day clothing in Pip's opinion and she continued to wonder whether this particular person was speaking of the truth and must've lost his way to a particular costume party.

He remained quiet for a while, not answering her question for he does not exactly know how to. "Will you tell me where I am?" he asked her, leaving her question without an answer. Pip initially looked at him as if he had gone nuts.

"You're in Manhattan," came Pip's reply as she glanced at the street sign not very far away, "at the 49th Street," she read the sign, informing him of his location in case it was what he wanted. However, Thorin merely looked at her like she was the one nuts for her words did not make sense to him. Manhattan? Where in Mahal's name was Manhattan?

"I'm confused," admitted the dwarf who normally does not admit such things. "Do you know how I could make my way to the Misty Mountains?" he asked her. His question made Pip laugh. Misty Mountains?

"Where the hell is that?" she asked him with a chuckle. "Never heard of that, look, if this is a sick joke, I'm not in for it, okay?" Thorin has lost his patience the moment she laughed at his question. He sent a very cold scowl her way.

"I am not jesting you, woman!" he claimed, voice very cold and angry that Pip immediately stopped laughing. There was something about his cold, baritone voice that bore so much authority that she suddenly felt inferior to him. "I have come from the Blue Mountains on a quest to reclaim the kingdom of Erebor…" he told her, telling the story of his quest up to the time that he stumbled upon the odd object in the mountain that transported him to this strange realm. However, he has lost Pip's interest and attention after the first line of his story. Instead of listening, she thought where the nearby police station was.

"What's your name, weirdo?" Pip nodded towards him and asked as she returned her pepper spray back to her purse. Apparently, she no longer felt in danger upon hearing what this crazy man has go to say for he seemed as clueless as her one year old nephew.

Thorin didn't quite understand the colloquial term _weirdo_ in which she used to address him but answered her question instead with voice full of pride. "My name is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror," he said before proudly adding the title, "heir of Durin and future King Under the Mountain."

Upon hearing his little _over the top_ introduction, Pip blinked back at him and tried her hardest not to laugh for he didn't seem to like it when she laughed at him earlier. "Okay, Mister Oakenshield, we're going to see the cops because you've gone cuckoo," she told him and once more, her use of contemporary terms left Thorin very clueless. However, Thorin guessed that what she meant was that she'll help him and so, he followed her to the 'cops'…whatever it was.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes of walking through the busy streets, Pip entered the police station with Thorin trailing behind her. So far, he hasn't conducted any dangerous moves, much to her relief. In fact, he's been deadly quiet which still made her a little nervous in case he's plotting something dangerous in his head. As she entered the doors of the local police department with a man dressed in some sort of outfit resembling those fantasy film outfits sort of attire, Pip approached the front desk where a man sat, engrossed behind the computer screen with a cup of coffee in his hands.<p>

"Evening officer," Pip cleared her throat and made him aware of her sudden presence. The officer looked around, his gaze landed on the two short people standing before his desk. A bit of a comical look crossed the officer's face when his gaze landed on Thorin's form.

"What can I help you two with?" he asked them, returning his gaze back to the computer screen.

"I found this strange man who talks about nonsense," Pip informed the officer in a whispered voice as she leaned over the desk, so Thorin would not hear. "I think he's gone nuts, he talks about dragons and this Misty Mountain thing," she continued as the officer glanced at Thorin who seemed particularly amazed by the Newton's cradle that rest on the corner of the table.

"Do you know him?" the officer asked but Pip simply shook her head.

"He said his name was, 'Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, heir of Durin and future King Under the Mountain'," Pip informed the officer, recalling Thorin's very long introduction. Upon hearing this, the officer turned to look at her once more with his eyebrow cocked, obviously not believing her.

"Okay, well, thanks for bringing him to us," the officer soon said. He then stood up from his seat, revealing his big, beer belly and approached Thorin while he held his handcuffs in his hands.

Thorin almost instantly went wild the moment the officer handcuffed him for the dwarf realised that Pip had sold him out. He gave her a scornful look before violently trying to free his hands from the handcuffs, however, to no avail was he successful. Thorin then turned angrily at the officer and threatened him angrily if he does not free him.

Pip witnessed Thorin's sudden change of behaviour. One minute he was calmly watching the Newton's cradle with great interest and the next, he was yelling and cussing some weird language she has never heard of at the officer who was puffing and huffing after Thorin had pushed him away, causing the officer to come stumbling back and landing on his bum. There was something about the angry look that Thorin kept on giving her way that made Pip feel very guilty for she was beginning to realise now that she had broken his earlier trust.

"Release him, I was only joking," Pip told the officer moments later who glared at her just as angrily as Thorin had. The officer sternly scolded her for wasting his time and warned her that he'll charge her and lock her up himself if she play jokes like that again. "Sorry, I thought it would be a funny joke. He's a bit drunk, you see. Sorry again," she told the officer after he had released Thorin's wrist from his handcuffs.

As soon as the officer released him, Thorin angrily stormed out of the station, Pip was left chasing after him this time. Thorin's fury was only understandable of course for no one would want to find themselves about to be locked up in a strange place while they haven't got a clue where they're at. He fumed and cursed whatever it was that brought him to this strange world, for it altered Thorin's quest. He thought about his Company, and Gandalf and Bilbo…he wondered whether they were looking for him, whether they would find him.

"Stop!" a voice called after him. "Thorin Oakenshield!" she continued to call out. Thorin frowned irritably and stopped to turn and glare at her hatefully. "Where are you going?" she asked him, a question that Thorin don't know how to answer and hated her for even asking.

"Away from you," he spat, still angry.

Pip sighed to herself. What a moody man he was, she thought to herself. One moment, he was so full of optimism asking for her help and the next, he was angry at her and was running away from her. "You have nowhere to go, don't you?" she stated, "look, I'm sorry about what happened in the police station, I didn't meant to sell you out like that. I thought I was doing what's best for you," guiltily, she told him.

Thorin gritted his teeth and glared at her. "And having me imprisoned is what's best for me?" he asked gruffly, leaving Pip feeling even guiltier.

"I'm sorry. Look, you can stay at my place for tonight if you have nowhere to go," she offered and she watched as Thorin's scowl momentarily disappeared.

"Is this another one of your traps to leave me imprisoned?" he asked her suspiciously as she began to walk alongside him. Pip chuckled softly at his lack of trust.

"No, silly, I'm helping you, isn't that what you approached me for?"

* * *

><p><em>* Mahal - creator of the dwarves, their god<em>

**i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**please don't forget to drop a _REVIEW_! they are very much welcome :)**

**and give this story a FOLLOW if you want to be kept updated **


	3. The World of Men

The nightlife in the busy, bustling city was only starting. The flashing neon lights alongside the bright streetlights guided the pedestrians on their tracks as they walked. On the busy road, suffering from traffic blockage were the city cars with their owners relieving their frustration by honking their horns noisily. The skyscrapers, immensely tall, hovered over those below, it served as living quarters and workplaces for many of the city's population. To Pip, everything that surrounded her was something she had taken for granted. She had lived in the environment that surrounded her entirely all her life. She was born in the city and will probably die in the city too for that was the fate that her parents and three older siblings has gone through.

However, unlike Pip, everything that looked so ordinary in her eyes were foreign and intriguing to her new companion. While Thorin followed Pip's every steps for he does not desire to lose her in the foreign streets congested with people, he would occasionally look around his surroundings in great wonder. Why he could hardly see the light of the moon above due to the vast tallness of the towering quarters that Pip referred to as 'skyscrapers' when he asked her about it. He found it fascinating to find out that people live and conduct their jobs inside the tall buildings. He had seen towers in Middle-earth but never encountered one the size and tallness of the towers that surrounded him.

Out of his itching curiosity, Thorin would often find himself swallowing his pride and asking Pip about certain things that they would come across, things that were so foreign to him but so common to her. Pip merely thought he was under the influence of something but entertained him, and herself on their journey to her apartment by answering each of his curious questions. She was amused by his obvious fascination but it never crossed her mind that his ignorance was genuine for she now assumed that he must be either drunk without smelling like alcohol, heavily on drugs or possibly suffering from amnesia.

Thorin asked her about things they came across, throwing her questions from left to right. Pip answered them all. She told him about 'electricity' which was responsible for providing power to the lights without the need for the sun or the moon's natural light or fire either. Thorin asked her about the congested quarters they occasionally walked past and she referred to them as 'restaurants' where apparently is where people buy or eat their foods. Then, Thorin pointed at the object that fascinated him the most. They were the moving objects that would occasionally honk and make screeching sounds while they contained people inside, acting as a form of transport.

"They're cars," came Pip's simple introduction, "they are used to get to one place to another," she added. Thorin thought to himself how much more adventurous it would be if there were cars in Middle-earth…his Company's quest would've been much quicker, he thought. "They're much like horses which they use for transport back in the days," Pip added after thinking of an old fashioned way to compare cars to. She had noted that Thorin seem to relate more when she bring up things from the olden days in which she could compare the modern things to.

Thorin glanced back at the cars on the road, they came in different colours and forms. Some were red, black, yellow, white, silver and some were small while some were large and long. "Do you have cars?" he asked, feeling particularly odd to speak of such a foreign sounding term.

Pip let out a giggle as the dwarf looked at her interestingly. "No, I don't," she replied, much to his sudden disappointment, "in this place, you don't need cars to go about your business. Only the rich would bother to have one and it's easy to get stuck in traffic when you're in one," she informed him.

"Traffic?"

Pip sighed to herself, she was getting a little tired of acting as teacher. "It's when the cars get congested, kinda like that," she told him, pointing towards the road where there was an unmoving traffic jam in the early hours of the evening. "We turn to the right here," she then pointed at another street that led to a more quieter place.

They walked further and further until there were less of the lights Thorin recalled her call as streetlights. As they walked, Thorin would take notice of a person, here and there, looking grubby and unkempt while they lie on the ground to rest for the night.

"What of these people? Don't they have homes to go to like you?" Thorin found himself asking her, referring to one of the grubby men lying down on the ground in front of a closed building.

"They're homeless people," came Pip's response. Now Thorin understood the meaning of the word well enough not to question her anymore. "That'll probably be me soon," Pip murmured, more to herself than to him. She shivered at the horrifying thought of leaving the comforts of her home.

They soon stopped in front of a building which looked like it's been neglected for many years. The building was old and the scent of mould and decay was strong in the air. Thorin noted that in contrast to the modernistic scenery he had witnessed outside, the building Pip soon led him into was a big change. There were numbered wooden doors lined up along the hallway as their footsteps were muffled by the green, grimy carpeted floor. Pip led him further through the hallway until they stopped in front one of the numbered doors.

The first thing that caught Pip's eyes was the bright orange paper posted on her front door with the words "EVICTION NOTICE" in black written in large, bold, writing. A sigh escaped her lips, one that Thorin noted to sound so very tired.

As they entered her residence, Thorin was immediately overwhelmed with the contrast of the inside of her home to the outside. He was enveloped with a homely feeling the moment he set foot inside her home. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings as eagerly as he had been scanning the city all night. Her home was simple for she lacked many items that would be common to an ordinary person's home. Pip owned the basic furnitures and decorated her home with the simplest items, such as photographs and decors she would find in the streets as someone else's junk. Maybe it was her cozy looking couch and warm looking tapestry that made Thorin feel very much homely. It reminded him of Bilbo Baggin's residence, Pip's home brought to him the same homely comfort that Bilbo's Hobbit-hole had.

"I have to get you home, wherever home is, as soon as we possibly can," Pip informed the dwarf who eyed her framed crystal collection in interest. Of course the crystals were fake for she only bought it from a local thrift store for a dollar but Thorin seem very fascinated by it. "Hello? Are you listening," she asked, plopping herself down on the couch as she gazed over at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm going to be evicted out of this place soon, we haven't got much time."

Thorin this time turned his gaze back towards her, a little curious. "Why? Why are you being evicted?" he asked for he knew nothing of how things worked in this particular world.

Pip sighed to herself tiredly. "Because I failed to pay them my rent," she replied with a mutter. No longer wanting to discuss the matter, Pip disappeared to the kitchen, leaving Thorin standing in the middle of her lounge.

For a while, Pip raided her cupboards and fridge for whatever food remains in her home. She only found nothing but a pack of crackers nearing expiration and a pack of instant noodles. As she put some water to boil, Pip wondered to herself of any nearby cousins or siblings whom she could stay with until she find herself a new job but not a thought came for she remembered that she had none as they were either deceased or she haven't heard from them for years.

Moments later and Pip left the kitchen, carrying two bowls filled with noodles. She found Thorin gazing at a particular photograph framed on her wall. "That's my family," she informed him, earning his gaze. His eyes, the bluest she'd seen, carrying about a hidden emotion beneath the coldness it presented. Pip was easy to note it for she had always been good at reading people through their eyes. He's a troubled being, she noted but she does not know him well enough to judge him properly.

"Where are they now?" he asked, a question Pip didn't expect a stranger like him to ask her.

She fell quiet for a while but motioned for him to sit next to her on the couch. He noisily approached her and the couch squeaked under his weight as he sat next to her. Pip handed him his bowl of noodles and gave him a small apologetic smile for it was all the food she could offer him. "My parents passed away a few years ago," she finally answered his question, "my four older siblings are all dead and the rest, I don't really know."

Thorin gazed down at the strange food she had presented him. "I apologise for bringing up such subject," he spoke with his same flat tone, so void of emotions that it would've been easy to suspect that he was not sorry at all, but he was. They soon began to eat in silence and Thorin attempted to copy her most of the time for he does not quite know how to eat noodles. "You said that you will lose your home if you fail to pay?" Thorin soon broke the silence once he finished eating ahead of her. Pip glanced over at him and gave him a sad nod. It was a daunting thought for her, who loved the comfort of her home for almost all her life, to suddenly lose it. Losing her home meant that the order of her lifestyle would get altered even more. First her job, now her home, she now felt very miserable.

Thorin remained quiet for a while. His blue eyes, although cold and seemingly uncaring looked at the quiet woman next to him and noted the obvious hint of exhaustion in her features. She looked more tired than Bombur's face after climbing a mountain. "Here, this might be able to be help you," finally, he spoke as he handed her a small coin bag. Pip looked at the bag in his hands then at his impassive face decorated by what seemed to be a permanent frown. She realised she haven't seen him look happy or smile at all earlier, not even the cars which he seemed so fascinated by managed to make him smile.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing the bag.

"Gold," came Thorin's simple, gruff, response as he handed the bag to her. As Pip took it, she was immediately taken aback by the heavy weight of the bag's contents which she didn't expect at all for Thorin made holding it seem easy and effortless. At first, Pip did not believe him. After all, what sort of stranger in this particular time and age who speak of nonsense then ask for her help all of the sudden whip out a bag of gold? She was welcomed with the bright gold coloured coins when she opened the bag, they looked so unused and so bright in colour that it reminded Pip of the chocolate coins she would receive every Christmas as a child. Still not believing that the gold was genuine, Pip took one from the bunch, noting that it was heavier than a any of the coins she held before.

To probably any other people, they would be blinded by their lust and accept Thorin's gold very willingly but not Pip. "It's fine, keep it, it may come handy to you one day," she told him, shoving the gold coin she held back to the bag and handing it to him. She would not take advantage of a clueless man who seem to know nothing of the word but possess a bag full of pure gold coins for you see, Pip is pure hearted which not many in the society she lived in were.

Thorin, a little confused by her action was quiet for a while. His blue eyes watched her as she gathered their empty bowls and disappeared back to the kitchen. When she returned a few minutes later, she carried two mugs and the scent that welcomed Thorin was something very familiar to him…coffee.

"So, care to tell me your story again?" Pip asked with a slight smile on her face, "and this time, tell the true story."

As the city's busy nightlife went on about outside the solitude of Pip's comforting home, Thorin's sapphire gaze stared at the swirling black liquid inside the mug he held. She asked for his story and insisted the he speak of the truth. _Truth_? He was not certain what she meant by that for Thorin knew of nothing but the truth but she does not seem to believe his earlier story during their first encounter as the truth.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet," Thorin noted, he had been in her company for almost two hours and not once has she mentioned her name.

Pip giggled and leaned back comfortably on the couch. "It's Pip," she said, introducing herself using the nickname she's used to having people to refer her as.

"Pip?" Thorin urged her to continue, waiting for a title perhaps or her last name.

Pip sighed to herself, she honestly didn't see the point of introducing herself fully to this man. "My name is Pippa Baker if you must know," she said lazily, "but I like to be called Pip, just Pip," she continued, recalling his very long name when he introduced himself earlier in the streets.

"Pip," Thorin repeated again, more to himself, as if trying to get himself used to saying the name. It was quick and short, quite pleasant to say in fact. "You demand for me to recount the truth but I told you the truth earlier," he told her, recalling their earlier encounter in the street, before she brought him to the so called 'cops' where he almost found himself imprisoned. Pip recalled it too and she gazed towards his direction with an eyebrow raised, somehow challenging him.

"I honestly wasn't listening earlier, after you started yapping on about some mythical stuff," Pip admitted, the mention of the word 'mythical' earned a very angry scowl from Thorin who didn't appreciate her words. "But okay, sure, I'll listen to the story this time and try to consider how _reliable_ it is. We have to get you home at some point, after all."

She wasn't really going to believe him, at least, that's what Pip thought to herself. But she listened, because she had no other choice but to. Thorin spoke of a tale about a dragon by the name Smaug who destroyed his homeland and took the kingdom of Erebor where he claimed to be the heir of the throne as King Under the Mountain. Pip found it amusing, initially it was but her amusement turned into interest when he began to tell her of a particular journey involving a company of thirteen dwarves which includes himself, a wizard and a hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins!" she exclaimed upon hearing the word 'hobbit'. It brought back memories of her childhood, the time of her life where it was so full of innocence and ignorance of the real world. It was Pip's favourite time of her life indeed.

Thorin, bewildered to hear that she knew the name of his burglar when he don't remember even ever mentioning it sent a curious glance at Pip. "H-How did you know his name?" asked the heir of Durin, looking at Pip with narrowed eyes but she looked back at him with the same suspicious eyes.

"I know where this is going. You're tricking me!" exclaimed Pip as she got up from her seat. She disappeared to her room only to return moments later holding a tattered book, "that story, it's here, I used to read it as a child," she informed him, recalling a forgotten tale that now as an adult, she could hardly fully recall.

Thorin looked at the book in her hand, it was old and tattered, in fact, it has lost half of it's front cover as if it's been violently ripped off. He then glared at her angrily after she just accused him of something he did not do. He wasn't tricking her but Pip didn't know that.

"What proof do you want then?" he demanded gruffly, irritated and very much at his wits' end. He only wanted help to go home and not all these drama that she was putting him. Pip sent him a suspicious glare before opening the book, flicking through the pages.

"You claim your name is Thorin Oakenshield," she started, "I remember now, that's my least favourite character as a child," she added with a grumble that made Thorin frown. She turned to look at him and smirked, "if you're 'Thorin Oakenshield' then you must," she glanced down at the book to read a paragraph, "then you must have a key which you have to show me as proof that you're telling the truth."

Thorin gritted his teeth and scowled some more. She was testing his patience and it was fact that he doesn't have a very long one. He thought to himself how silly she was for even thinking he'd show her the key. What if this was a trap? And she wanted to seize the key from him?

"Oh look, you don't have the key," moments later, Pip informed him, almost mocking him when he did not present the key she asked for. Thorin inwardly groaned, one thing he didn't like was when he's mocked.

"Here's the damn key," he grumbled, pulling out the key secured in the pocket of his coat.

Pip looked at it, very surprised. She didn't expect him to suddenly pull out the said key because firstly, she does not know what it looked like and secondly, she was more than certain he didn't have it. But since he does have it, and the key he presented looked nothing like any ordinary keys, she glanced back down at the book for the second part of his test. "Okay, that key could be fake," she claimed, angering Thorin. She looked down at the book and flicked through the pages, "name the twelve dwarves in your Company if you're really 'Thorin Oakenshield' as you claim you are," she asked him, thinking it was a challenging question for she had always found trouble remembering all the dwarves when she would listen to the tale as a child.

Now this made Thorin smirk. "Fili and Kili," he started, remembering his nephews and their mischievous faces first, he then recalled a memory of his sister, Dis, threatening him to bring back her sons safely after the quest or she'll rip all his beard off his skin. "Then there's Ori, Nori and Dori," continued Thorin as Pip flicked through the pages to see whether they match, "Oin and Gloin," Thorin added, feeling his smirk grow wider as he watched her own smirk begin to disappear for he was proving her that he knew more than she assumed. "Bofur, Bifur and Bombur," Thorin continued, "and Balin and Dwalin," he finished off, very much satisfied.

Pip frowned to herself. He knew exactly all the dwarves name, much to her dismay. "Okay, that was an easy question," she claimed, although to her, it wasn't.

Thorin, realising she still does not believe that he spoke of the truth was losing patience. He sighed to relieve his frustrations and ran his hand through his dark mane. "Enough!" grunted Thorin, "I'm not forcing you to believe me and my story. I can find my way home by myself," he exclaimed irritably as he glared at her coldly, one that sent a chill down Pip's spine.

Defeated, Pip put her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, I believe you now. Maybe you're telling the truth," she admitted. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying and looked very honest. "I have this friend as I was growing up, maybe he can help you," she told him, "we'll go to Queens tomorrow to pay him a visit."

Pip retired for the night earlier than normal, mainly because she wanted to get away from Thorin's cold gaze. She guessed he won't forgive her very soon for being rude and disrespectful. She left him with a pillow and a blanket and told him to sleep on the couch for the night before leaving the scowling dwarf behind to hide in her room, away from his scowling face.

Although Pip found it a little hard…in fact, _very hard_ to believe that the Thorin Oakenshield sleeping in her couch right now is the same Thorin Oakenshield in the book, it was built in Pip's nature to trust someone based on her instincts. She may be cautious but a part of her believed Thorin. She believed him simply because he sounded and looked like he was telling the truth and Pip is very good at sensing lies and with her encounter with the dwarf, not once has she sensed that he was lying…unless he's very good at it. But Pip believed him, although she might not show it to him.

Why, you might wonder? Apart from the fact that she doesn't think he's lying, Pip felt a sense of connection to the dwarf, a very unexplainable feeling.

That unexplainable feeling can be taken back many years ago during the years of Pip's great grandmother's existence. You see, Pip's grandmother whom she does not know nor heard of, was a hobbit. A hobbit who happened to stumble upon the very same stone that transported Thorin to the future. In the beginning of this tale, it was addressed that while some of the creatures who stumbled upon the stone perished in the world of Men in the future, some were wise enough to manage to live. Pip's great grandmother happened to be one of those but Pip does not know that for it was a topic hushed amongst her family. So you see, Pip is a descendent of a hobbit and the sense of connection she felt towards the dwarf prince was because her ancestor coexisted with the dwarf currently in her company.

Pip glanced down at the book in her hands as she contemplated what to do next. She had entirely forgotten about the story the book contained for she haven't opened the dusty, tattered book for many, _many_ years. In fact, the only reason why she figured Thorin's story matched the book's was upon the mention of a hobbit. Pip had been fascinated by the creatures when she was young and favoured hobbits above all mythical creatures. She had always found them relatable, particularly with their love of a peaceful, orderly life and their enjoyment of good food and a comforting home.

"Bilbo Baggins," she recounted, a smile on her face. She remembered the look of complete surprise on Thorin's face when she said that name and never have she seen him look so stunned. He seem to be so familiarised with the name, as if it was a name he himself had spoken of before. Pip glanced towards the door leading to the lounge where Thorin slept and knew then that he _must surely, truly _ be telling her the truth. She anticipated tomorrow's trip to Queens and wondered how Thorin Oakenshield would get home.

* * *

><p><strong>hey lovely readers, i hope u enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW! please, they keep me motivated to update and i'd like to ****hear what you guys think of the story so far. **

**also don't forget to hit the FOLLOW/FAVOURITE button ;)**

**cheers!**


	4. Pallando's Home

**hey lovely readers, i hope you're enjoying this story so far!**

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW pretty please :)**

* * *

><p>The loud sound of voices yelling was what woke Thorin up the following morning. He rose with a groan as his sapphire gazes scanned his surroundings. He realised that he's not in the comforting environment of Middle-earth, instead, he found himself still in Pip's small apartment after spending the night on her couch.<p>

He found his host, standing in front of the door and from the looks of things, she was in a heated argument with someone who stood on the other side of the door. "Tomorrow again? How many times do you keep telling me that?" asked a slimy voice owned by the person Pip seem to be arguing with.

"Fine, fine," she snapped, face red with fury, "tomorrow, I assure you, you'll come here to see this place evacuated, I promise you," she told him and before the person could speak some more, she slammed the door shut at their face. Her act was followed with a lot of pounding on the door and a lot of cussing too but Pip did not let her opinions unheard of. Thorin, a little taken aback with the spunk within her, witnessed as Pip yelled back, pressing her face against the door and yelling out profanities.

The heated argument lasted for a while until the pounding on the door ceased. "I'll come back tomorrow Pip and I'm bringing the cops with me," said the voice behind the door. Upon hearing the word 'cops', Thorin immediately recalled last night's event and thought of Pip being imprisoned like how he almost did.

"Yes, bring them over and we'll all have a party," snapped Pip sarcastically. She gave the door an angry kick before turning around only to see that Thorin has woken up from all the racket. "Great, you're awake," she grumbled, irritated to face another problem after getting rid of one not long ago. "Come, we need to hurry because we don't know whether he's home or not, he likes to go wandering around, you see," she said as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to her room.

"He?" Thorin questioned, a little confused.

"My friend," Pip replied as she opened her closet and began to dig for some clothes that could possibly fit Thorin and leave him not looking too girly at the same time. "His name's Pallando and he might be able to help you with your problem," she continued, "he has this fascination with fictional things," she added before pulling out a plain black t-shirt. She held it in front of Thorin and estimated whether it would fit or not but decided it would not and threw the shirt on her bed before resuming her search.

"You cannot go around dressed like that by the way so I need to find you some clothes," she informed him, explaining her actions. She pulled out another black t-shirt, this time a larger one. It's one of those t-shirt that she got for free and printed across it was an image of a pizza, advertising a pizzeria downtown. "This should fit," she assumed and handed him the t-shirt.

"You want me to dress myself in this?" Thorin asked her, quite unsure for he did not intend to change out of his clothing.

"Yes," came Pip's simple reply. She handed him a backpack and ordered him to put the _'unnecessary clothing' _inside it. "Just remove the furry coat, the weapons, the armour and whatever shirt you wear underneath and replace it with your pizza shirt," she ordered him, "I don't have some trousers or shoes that you could fit into but the one you're wearing will do."

She left him in her room afterwards, trusting him enough to get changed on his own and follow her instructions. While Pip left Thorin to get dressed, she busied herself packing some of her belongings into a couple of large bags. She guessed it wouldn't hurt to beg Pallando if she could live with him until she find another accommodation since her landlord left her with a warning of what her fate tomorrow would possibly be. She cursed her landlord at the recollection of the warning she received. The last thing Pip wanted was to leave the comfort of her home but she have no other choice.

Moments later, she returned back to her room to find Thorin who actually followed her orders, much to Pip's chagrin. Thorin does not normally take orders from others kind-heartedly and the only woman who could boss him around was his sister but he figured that he needed Pip's guidance, she knew this world better than he does after all.

"Great, we'll be off soon, just give me a moment to pack my things," she told him as she zipped up the bag that contained his things, she handed it to him afterwards.

"I overheard you say you're leaving this place earlier," Thorin started as he watched her shove her clothes inside a bag larger than the one Thorin has. "Where are you going to stay? Are you going to be _homeless_ too?" he asked, recalling the men sleeping on the street last night. Although he was curious, the same flat tone decorated his baritone voice, disguising his curiosity.

"No," came Pip's quick response, "I'm asking Pallando if I could live with him until I find a job," she answered.

* * *

><p>They soon left Pip's apartment carrying three large bags. Thorin carried the bag that contained his remaining clothing and before they left Pip's place, he volunteered to carry her bags for her, after all, Thorin was raised a gentleman. While Pip kept one of the bags with her for she doesn't want to enslave him too much, Thorin carried the other bag.<p>

The city in the morning looked different from the way Thorin remembered it looked during the darkness. There was no presence of the neon lights nor the electricity powered streetlights, even the cars on the streets didn't flash the lights he recalled they have the night before. Instead, it was the sun's natural light that kept the streets alight. Thorin observed that the surroundings looked duller and the skyscrapers looked less impressive under the sun's natural light. People who were busy walking through the streets, dressed in the clothing that men and women of this age wore, paid no attention to Thorin as they carried about their business, merely because this time, Thorin blended quite well with his surroundings without most of his dwarvish clothing.

Pip led Thorin to a set of stairs leading to an underground tunnel. There, there was no natural light from the sun but Thorin assumed that the lights were powered by electricity as what he was told last night. Then, Thorin saw for the first time, one of the basic transportation used by Men in this age, subway trains.

Pip could only chuckle to herself as she bear witness at the dwarf's great fascination. Although he was quiet, it was obvious with the way he was gazing at the subway. He spoke none but she told him about it just like how she told him about all the other things that she had taken for granted as part of her normal life. Thorin's great fascination, although he try not to show it, was evident to Pip, particularly because he would glance at certain things in great wonder. She enjoyed having Thorin's company because of his great admiration to the most ordinary things. It made Pip feel grateful to share something that to her, was ordinary and unimportant but to someone seem so fascinating.

They boarded the subway which wasn't as crowded as it normally would be, leaving them with a spot to sit on, mainly because the peak hour hasn't started yet. Pip sat next to Thorin and found herself sandwiched between her companion and a sleeping woman. As she sat alongside Thorin, Pip took her opportunity to observe him, something she haven't done much. He was distracted with his fascination to be inside the moving subway and Pip took that as her chance to glance over at him and watch him carefully. His smell of musk, wood and smoke was strong and almost dominant. As Pip looked over at him, she noticed that his dark mane of wavy, tousled hair concealed most of his face from her gaze. He owned long hair that although it looked unkempt, seemed soft to touch. Pip took notice of his pointed nose and held back every urge to poke it.

The subway suddenly stopped and its doors opened. Thorin, noting the people were standing up from their seats copied them only to be stopped by a giggling Pip. "Not so fast, we don't get off here," she told him with a laugh as she yanked his arm, urging him to sit back down, "keep your excitement under control, Mr Excited," she joked. Her playful manner, a big contrast to her usually cautious manner towards him was a big change for Thorin and he quite enjoyed it but it didn't show in his impassive face.

When they finally arrived at their destination, the long walk to the said house began. Thorin walked alongside her, looking very invincible, as if all the walking they were doing was not affecting him as much as it was affecting Pip who was already feeling tired. He noted that it seemed less busier in this particular area in comparison to where Pip resides and would occasionally throw her curious questions regarding the most ordinary things. When their feet has finally walked enough, they stopped in front of a white and blue bungalow house standing in a peacefully, quiet neighbourhood. The sight of houses was a big change from the sight of skyscrapers that Thorin was becoming accustomed to.

"I grew up there," Pip informed him as she pointed at the two-storey house next to the bungalow. "I shared a room with my sister up in the attic," she continued, pointing at the topmost window of the house. Thorin glanced over her after seeing her old home, he noted the look of longing in her face, as if she was missing something. "Good old days," Pip sighed with a light chuckle, "back when you could smell Mum's freshly baked cookies as soon as you're inside and hear my brothers fight and bicker," she said.

They then turned their attentions back to the bungalow house before them. It looked unkempt and ancient, it was very much neglected. The white and blue paint of the house has began to chip away and the lawn was wildly overgrown. Pip opened the gate which noisily squeaked as she gave it a gentle push, the once magnificently ornamented metal gates was now only a decaying mess.

Pip carefully made her way though the path that have disappeared as result of the overgrown grass, behind her, Thorin followed. As they climbed up at the steps leading to the porch, the timber steps gave out a loud squeak under their weight. Pip and Thorin exchanged looks before she brought her hand up to loudly knock on the door. They waited for a minute or two perhaps but no answer came. Again, Pip knocked. They waited and it was unanswered once more.

"What do you two want?" a voice asked loudly but it didn't came from inside the house but instead, from the house next door. Pip turned to see an elder woman looking over the fence of her home, watching her and Thorin.

"Is Pallando home?" she asked, as politely as she could despite the woman's scowling face at their direction.

"Go home, you're wasting your time," claimed the woman, "he's dead."

* * *

><p>Thorin's blue eyes watched as a butterfly flew through the breeze towards the direction of the house. He leaned over the fence with his arms folded across his chest and a frown decorating his face. His sapphire gaze continued to watch the butterfly as it circled around the top of Pip's head but she was unaware of it for she sat on the porch with her face buried in her hands. As much as he pitied himself for losing his only chance to go home, he pitied her more for losing a friend. He thought of the Durin's folks of Erebor that suffered from Smaug's wrath, of his company of 12 dwarves, of Bilbo, of Gandalf, of the people he left at the Blue Mountains…he knew exactly what losing friends felt like.<p>

"Are you done weeping?" he asked her loudly moments later. The butterfly flew away, almost in fright when Pip looked up at him, her eyes seem to glimmer from the tears but they were also flashing with great irritation.

Thorin noted how most of her dark hair has come undone from the braid that held them secure earlier. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks red and yet, she remained looking like an innocent child and not a woman with a foul mouth and an attitude that can be full of spunk.

"You are selfish," she accused him, yelling her accusation from the porch where she sat. Thorin rolled his eyes, he no longer cared about her words. He has other things to be problematic about and an emotional, petty woman was not one of them. "Tell me then, Mister Smarty-pants, how are you going to go home now?" she demanded him with the question that he should actually be demanding her with.

Thorin groaned to himself as he folded his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to breath in and out to let out some steam. "Ugh, why must I be stuck with the burden? There are eight freaking million people in New York and he ends up stuck with me," she was muttering to herself and somehow, Thorin wasn't so grateful with his keen hearing. He glared at her irritably and went to march towards her direction.

"I am _not_ a burden!" he yelled coldly at her face, angry and frustrated. He then turned towards the door and gave it a violent kick, immediately, the door flung open, revealing the home inside as Pip stood behind him, shocked out of her skin. She took some mental note to herself not to test a certain dwarf prince's temper and control her mouth a little bit more.

Thorin entered inside without waiting for her. He did not know the rules of modern Men about trespassing private properties but Pip does. She carefully returned the door back to it's earlier place before following the footsteps Thorin left behind on the dusty floor. Pip noted that nothing changed in Pallando's home. It had always been dusty, unkempt and old since she was young and would pay the old man visits to listen to his stories, for he hated cleaning. Cobwebs now decorated almost every corner of the house as Pip began to notice, she scanned her surroundings ahead for Thorin but felt movements against her foot instead and all of the sudden came a loud, ear-splitting scream.

Immediately, the sound of Pip's scream was what brought Thorin back to retrace his steps and he found her, standing not far away from where he was, she stood on top of a table, pointing at the creature on the ground. He followed where she was pointing her finger and saw merely a rat.

"Get it out of here, get it out of here, get it out of here!" she cried as Thorin held back a smile that threatened to spread between his lips. He has never encountered a lass so frightful of the littlest creatures.

"Get down there," he soon commanded her, baritone voice bearing the same impassive tone he always sported, hiding the amusement he currently felt, "it's gone."

Upon hearing Thorin's words, Pip carefully got herself off the table while cautiously looking around the floor for any sign of the rat. She grabbed one of Thorin's broad arms and held it tightly as if her life depended on it. They continued looking around the house with Pip clinging onto him for dear life afterwards.

"What are we exactly looking for?" Pip managed to ask moments later.

"Anything that could help me go home," came Thorin's gruff reply.

"Well, Pallando is dead, he can't help us," Pip informed him, stopping Thorin on his tracks.

"Who is this Pallando and why do you think so much that he could help me?" demanded the dwarf as Pip, still cautious of the rats lurking about, climbed up the kitchen counter and sat herself down.

"He's a strange man but he's very wise too," Pip started, recalling the old, bearded man whom most of the town regarded as 'loony'. "He always tell the most interesting tales, sort of like the book I showed you last night," she continued, "he told me stories about hobbits, elves, dragons and sometimes even dwarves and he made it sound so believable, like he existed alongside them. I always believed him as a child but my parents always reminded me to stay away from him for he had a bad reputation, he's crazy they said," she recounted as she found her hazel eyes locked with Thorin's cold blue eyes. "I thought he might know enough about dwarves like you to help you go back to whatever it is you came from."

Thorin remained quiet for a while. He was thinking very hard. As fascinated as he was by this new Age of Men, he has a quest to complete, a kingdom to reclaim and this place is not where he belonged.

"You never told me how you got here," Pip noted as she looked at his troubled face. She figured that he was beginning to realise now that there's no way for him to go back home…wherever home was.

"I do not exactly know how I got here either," admitted Thorin as his sapphire gaze looked around the room around him. "But I remember that there was a shining stone, one which I found on the ground for it had caught my eyes and when I touched it, I woke up to find myself in this world."

Pip looked at him as if she does not believe, but she does believe because something about this dwarf made her feel that he's trustworthy enough. "The stone, do you have it?" she nodded towards his direction and asked. His eyes, often narrowed and frowning, widened as he shook his head. Now he realised that he was totally doomed. If the stone was what transported him to Pip's world, then it must also be his only key back home.

"I don't know what happens next, Thorin, I really don't know," Pip murmured quietly and he could see that she was on the verge of giving up…and honestly, he was too.

For the next couple of hours that followed, Pip and Thorin remained in Pallando's home. They didn't exactly know why were still there, perhaps it's because Pip was contemplating on whether to borrow Pallando's home as her temporary home, or maybe because Thorin was still hoping that a certain item in the house would help him if the man who could help him no longer lives.

As Pip found herself wandering through what once was Pallando's, she found herself curiously looking through his desk buried with dust. She took note of a piece of paper, yellowed with age among the things in the table and picked it up with a smile on her face. There was a drawing, now faded with age, the drawing was meant to be her with Pallando. Pip drew it as a child and gave it to the elder man as a gift in return for his exciting tales. As Pip looked at the drawing, something that glimmered from the table caught her attention. As she placed the piece of paper down on the ground, she lowered her gaze at the small stone that rest on top of a pile of paperwork. She noted that it was an orangey-red colour and it has a crystalline features about it. However, what made her a little curious was the writing inscribed on the stone, it was in a writing that she could not read.

"Thorin!" she called over her shoulder. "Thorin I found something," she said as she heard his footsteps approach.

"What?" his baritone voice asked in a gruff tone as he entered the room, still carrying the backpack that contained his dwarven clothing which resembled Pip who still carried one of her bags.

"I found this stone thing," she told him, pointing over at the desk. Thorin approached it, cautiously at first, then Pip watched as his eyes widened and a smile of complete relief crept between his lips. It was the first time she'd ever seen him smile and it looked very nice. It was a smile that would make anybody else feel obliged to smile also.

"This is it, this is the stone," he claimed as he went to reach it with his eager hand. Pip, a little fearful of what would escalate, tried to stop him by grabbing ahold of his arm but by then, the stone was already in Thorin's hand. Suddenly, they were both engulfed by the bright orangey-red glowing light which for Thorin was so very familiar.


End file.
